


Pocketful of Ficlets

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: A set of ficlets that are (mostly) unrelated.





	Pocketful of Ficlets

**TogaFuka + Hair brushing**

Braids require little maintenance and suit a literary girl well, but without appropriate care, the scalp will itch and Touko emerges from the sauna, unkempt hair wild and frizzy, free from its usual restraints. She would have left sooner but had to wait for the others to leave first. Those damn minxes...

Once dressed in her old uniform, she almost makes it to the noren before slumping to the floor, overcome by a flush of heat. When she wakes, she’s sitting upright, back against a bench and a leg either side of her. Touko sniffs. Lotion? Conditioner?

“Huh?” she blurts.

Her head jerks as a brush pushes through kinks in her hair. She winces, screwing up her eyes, and her neck bends the other way as the brush charges through again.

“Having twin braids doesn’t mean you can be lazy,” says a familiar voice from above. “If you’re going to blot my vision, you can’t be such an eyesore.”

“B-Byakuya-sama?” she squeaks, then tilts back her head. The world spins again, and just as she glimpses his face, she faints.

Touko wakes and wonders if she dreamed that, but as she touches her head, she finds her hair neatly braided.

* * *

 

**TogaFuka + Full body lean + Foot massage**

Every night leading up to Byakuya’s rescue, Touko imagined how the scene would play out with more detail each time. Scuffs in the floor, dirt under his nails, nipples on his chest and a sheen of sweat on his skin would all grow onto her mental image. When they opened the cell, with Komaru drawn as a stick figure in the background, Byakuya would scoop up Touko and cradling her cheeks, kiss her.

Keyword: imagined. Despite how Touko babbled on, she knew she was just imagining.

In reality, when they opened the cell door, Touko’s fantasy didn’t come true, but Byakuya didn’t greet them coolly or complain about them being late. He teetered in front of them, his lips contorted with some reply, only for him to fall into Touko’s arms. She yelped and despite her smaller frame and slim figure appropriate for a main character in an anime style action game, she managed to steady herself.

“Togami-san!” Komaru gasped. “Are you all right?”

“A-Are you that stupid?” Touko hissed, spreading her feet to strengthen her stance.

Ignoring Touko, Komaru peeked in.

“It smells of sweat! And what’s that bucket?” Komaru craned her neck.

Byakuya tensed. “Don’t look in it.”

-BREAK-

“So you’re staying,” Byakuya said.

Touko sat beside him on a leather couch in an underground bunker in Towa City. Komaru had slipped away on an undisclosed errand, and as Touko massaged Byakuya’s feet, they were alone. She started by pulling on one side of his foot while pushing on the other simultaneously, twisting his foot in alternating directions, working from his ankle to his toes.

Keeping her gaze down, she said, “Yes.”

Artificial lighting buzzed like a fly.

“I don’t intend to dissuade you,” he said. Touko looked up. His eyes were trained on the ceiling. “Certain Future Foundation members complain you followed me blindly, but that isn’t true. You have your own thoughts and can make your own decisions. Besides, I wasn’t your Prince Charming, or your knight. You were mine.”

Her heart fluttered.

“I only have feelings for you,” she said, digging her fingers into him harder. “Time and distance... won’t make a difference.”

“I know,” he said.

Touko cupped his heel in one hand and with the other, bent his toes up and down all at once. A groan escaped him. Her thighs pressed together.

“Wait for me,” he said. “Next time, I’ll come for you.”

* * *

 

**TogaFuka + High five**

The Sun smiled and by the time Makoto arrived at the bus stop, he hadn’t been held hostage even once that morning. Makoto gripped his backpack straps and rocked back and forth absentmindedly as he waited.

A few minutes later, a limo pulled up. Its window yawned open and Touko’s face greeted him.

His smile slumped slightly. He restrained a sigh.

The things he’d do for his friends...

“What are you waiting for? A memorable personality?” asked Touko, smirking.

Too easy.

“The bus,” replied Makoto. Touko jerked her head and glared.

“If you’re going to always wear that thing, tug the hood over and hide that ghastly lock of hair poking up,” Touko sneered. “Are you a cockerel? Are you compensating?” 

Too lewd.

“I was born with it,” said Makoto. If karma worked, she would wake up with one.

She jutted out her chin. “I’ll lay off... I know you’re contributing to society.”

His face lit up.

“... by discouraging people from loitering here with your existence,” she finished.

He frowned. 

Perfect.

“That will do,” said Byakuya, seated beside Touko. “Good work.”

They high-fived. The window lurched shut and they sped away.

Yep. Just a regular ol’ Saturday. Makoto hummed pleasantly

* * *

 

**TogaFuka - Pushing glasses**

Only the television’s glow provided any light. Aoi snoozed, curled up on an armchair. Yasuhiro and Makoto claimed several pillows at the foot of the couch. On the couch, at one end, Kyouko rested her head on the armrest with Komaru slumped against her, and on Komaru’s other side sat the two people yet to fall prey to sleep.

Mami Hanada divulged her husband’s rice fetish on a bench while Byakuya sat stiffly on Makoto’s couch in the middle of the night. Touko and Byakuya had watched this cult classic separately long ago, but after this viewing, they could discuss it together. 

Byakuya looked forward to that.

Only... this time when he glanced at Touko, she was asleep. Breathing softly, her mouth hung open and her glasses were askew.

Without thinking, Byakuya adjusted her glasses. She shifted. He tensed. Stillness, momentarily. Then, she tipped, landing her head on his lap.

Her head. On his lap. Byakuya’s heart screamed. He stared, frozen but warm in the face. If he woke her, she’d draw everyone’s attention to them.

So he pretended to be asleep. Anyone who saw would assume he didn’t willingly let this happen. Yes. Good.

Unbeknownst to him, Kyouko smirked.

* * *

 

**NaeGiri + Head on lap**

A holographic void yawned indefinitely on all sides, black that glimpsed all three primary colours, but while Kyouko floated, suspended in its barren stomach, she possessed no thoughts. In fact, she might not even have owned a body. Silence bloated the nothingness with its own nothingness as she lay dormant.

Time didn’t seem to pass, or even exist, but at some point, a pinprick of white pierced through. Starting small, it gradually widened. Kyouko reached forward. Like a chameleon, her arm took on the otherworldly background surrounding her.

She swam toward the opening. As she approached, colours emerged from it, blurred, swirling. Straining her arm, she tried to touch it, and another hand appeared from the other side and grabbed hers.

Someone shouted, too muffled to understand. It repeated, became clearer.

“Kirigiri-san!”

Half her face tensed nonstop. Half her vision was maroon, but she could distinguish a ceiling now. Then several faces, hanging over her.

In the centre was Makoto.

“Kirigiri-san?” he said a final time, this time murmuring. Tears pricked all their eyes.

Unable to speak, throat too tight, Kyouko nodded. Makoto burst into a wide smile and gripped her hand harder as her head rested on his lap.

* * *

 

**TenKoizumi - Ambush hug**

After five straight (ha!) minutes of Tenko looking around nervously as she paced the recreation room, Himiko rolled her head back and heaved an unnecessarily loud sigh. Only they were here.

“Nyeeh! I can’t concentrate on learning my new spell with you bounding around,” Himiko said, kicking up her feet and resting them on a coffee table.

An exaggeration on Himiko’s part, but Tenko stopped abruptly and waved her arms at Himiko, who just pouted, sitting on a couch.

“How am I supposed to sit still when Koizumi-san could attack at any moment?” asked Tenko. She clenched her fists. Her entire body seemed to clench.

Himiko picked her nose. “Why don’t you let her, then sue her for lots of money?”

“Because of principles! Because-” Before Tenko could say any more, Mahiru appeared behind Tenko and draped her arms casually over Tenko’s shoulders.

“Got you!” Mahiru announced brightly.

“No!” Tenko wailed, sinking to her knees. 

Mahiru descended with her, keeping her arms around Tenko.

“Finally I snuck up on you and not the other way around!” added Mahiru, glowing as she squeezed Tenko in a hug.

Himiko watched for a few more seconds, then returned to her Fire Emblem game.

* * *

 

**TenKoizumi - Initiate a tickle fight**

Liquid rushed like a waterfall as Mahiru filled a kettle. While she prepared tea in the kitchen area of her dorm room, Tenko lay on her stomach on Mahiru’s bed, poring over a photo album. 

Photographs of smiles filled its pages. Some mouths boasted straight white teeth. Others showed slightly uneven yellower ones. All of them were beautiful. Most were of Mahiru’s female classmates, with male classmates sprinkled in sporadically, but Tenko ignored the latter. 

In some, Ibuki grinned as she laughed, unashamed of how her skin wrinkled in places, while Hiyoko smirked or beamed with rosy cheeks. Tenko featured a lot, blushing, cheering or a combination of the two, but an absence of a certain someone’s smile stuck out.

Mahiru approached the bed. She set saucers down onto the bedside table and had just seated herself when Tenko pounced.

“Wh-?” Mahiru started, only to dissolve into giggles as Tenko pushed Mahiru onto her back and tickled her sides. The bed creaked, barely discernible. 

Finally, Tenko raised her head, straddling Mahiru.

“I found a smile that belongs in your collection of cute girl smiles,” said Tenko, grinning and staring down. Mahiru yelped and covered her reddening face with both hands.

* * *

 

**TenKoizumi - Carrying while half asleep**

This was the opportunity of a lifetime. An exclusive interview with the great and magnificent Sappho Tiger, protector of female students at Hope’s Peak and enemy of all perverts and other vile villains.

“... Great and magnificent?” said Ao Inku, repeating the words the redhead beside her used. “What about just magnificent? To reduce my word count.”

“That’s fine,” Mahiru told the Super High School Level Secretary, who had a column in the school newspaper.

“Alright.” Ao tapped her right temple. “Me and Borges are ready.”

Mahiru suspected Borges was the name of Ao’s mechanical eye, but she just smiled. 

Inside the classroom, a student in a blue leotard marked with stripes waited, jumping up when they entered.

Ao sat at the desk Sappho Tiger was at.

“So, how did this start?” asked Ao, pen poised. “And who designed your costume?”

Sappho Tiger sat down again. “Well, it began when I was threatened with expulsion...”

While they chatted, Mahiru took photos. She expected the interview to last an hour, not three. By the time it concluded, after midnight, she had fallen asleep. Sappho Tiger picked her up gingerly. 

Mahiru barely stirred. 

“Farewell, citizen,” said Sappho Tiger, and she carried Mahiru out.

* * *

 

**NaeGiri + TogaFuka -** **Painting nails**

If Kyouko had a signature colour, it would be fuschia. Like, if she was a video game character, the backdrop to her sprite during her introduction would be that. Consequently, Makoto applied fuschia varnish to her fingernails. Fingernails usually obscured by specialised gloves, on scarred hands shown only to her family.

“That suits you, Togami-chi!” remarked Yasuhiro, sitting on the armrest beside Byakuya. 

Yasuhiro referred to the rich, bright azure painted onto four of Byakuya’s toes. Touko was currently finishing his fifth and final toe for that foot, after which she would move onto his other.

“Of course. When I saw the available colours, I knew this one would flatter me most,” Byakuya said without looking up from his book, held in one hand. He smirked.

“It’s perfect,” Touko piped up next to him, with Byakuya’s heel cradled between her thighs. Her nails boasted a purple darker and less intense than Kyouko’s chosen colour.

Yasuhiro grinned and placed his hands onto his hips, his nails lime green. “Modest as always!”

On another couch in the Future Foundation lounge, Aoi laughed with sunshine yellow nails while Makoto and Kyouko shared soft smiles as he gently clasped her hand as he painted.


End file.
